Love Petals
by YuriLoverHeart
Summary: AquKai, Yuri  Rated M for Lemon  Aqua is in love. It's a wonderful, beautiful thing. Just one problem; it's her student, Kairi. A girl student...


**Disclaimers: … done.**

**Warning: Yuri (Girl/Girl). Don't like, don't read. **

**Summary: Aqua's in love. It's beautiful really. But she's got a problem; it's her student, Kairi. A **_**girl**_** student.**

**Pairings: AquKai**

_**Love Petals**_

**1.**

Aqua was in love. It was beautiful, and it made her feel like the happiest woman in the world. Just one, teeny tiny problem; the lucky one that had stolen her heart away was her own student, Kairi. A _girl_ student, no less… Aqua had no reservations whatsoever about being in love with another lady, but she knew that this could easily get the both of them in trouble. Aqua would be fired and possibly blacklisted, while Kairi would most likely be expelled from the school.

And quite honestly, Aqua cared too much about Kairi to ruin Kairi's future. Aqua wasn't too old or anything, Aqua felt being 24 years old herself wasn't a bad thing, but the concept of dating a 17 year old student? Sure, a seven year difference wasn't too bad, but Kairi's life was only just starting to begin.

A tiny voice in her head whispered, _And you're not either? Why not forge together your futures?_

Aqua shook the thought out of her head, knowing she shouldn't go down that road. The road to Hell was paved with good intentions, as the saying went. And with that, the class-bell rang, snapping the blunette out of her thoughts. _This is another one of Kairi's classes with me…_ she accidentally thought to herself, bringing about a blush.

"Hello, Ms. Aqua! How are you today?" What a coincidence, the beautiful auburn-haired beauty herself. Kairi walked into the classroom and sat in her desk, eager for the day's lesson.

Aqua couldn't help but smile, "I'm doing well, Kairi. How are you doing yourself?"

"Very good! I'm checking out scholarships for college soon. Not sure which one to go to," Kairi replied with a giggle. 

**2. **

The bell rang once again, signaling the end of class. The majority of the students rushed out of the classroom, leaving only Kairi and Aqua in the classroom. Kairi was slowly packing up her books and materials, and she was driving Aqua mad at _how_ she was doing it. Slowly, gently and downright _seductively_… With a cough, Aqua said, "You don't want to miss the bus do you, Kairi?"

Kairi turned, with a sexy sway of her hips, "I won't be riding to the bus today, Ms. Aqua. Besides, my house is close enough to walk to," and with that, went back to packing up slowly.

"You're packing a bit slower than usual today, Kairi. Is something wrong?" the blunette asked slightly worried.

From what Aqua could see, it looked as if Kairi smirked slightly at the question. In a low sensual voice, Kairi responded, "You mean to say you know the rate I usually pack up at, Ms. Aqua?"

Aqua blushed at the implication, "N-no! Kairi, that was very rude of you to say!"

Kairi laughed lightly, "I didn't mean it in a mean, Ms. Aqua. I like to tease a bit. You're easily my favorite teacher ever…" her voice grew to a whisper, "Maybe even… my closest friend, too."

Kairi turned back to Aqua, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Ms. Aqua…I've been holding this back for a good time, but I _need_ to say it now."

Aqua raised an eyebrow, and put a hand on Kairi's shoulder, "Need to say what, Kairi?"

All of a sudden, Kairi shot herself up to Aqua's face, crashing her lips onto Aqua's. Aqua's eyes widened in surprise but slowly fell shut, as she kissed back to Kairi. Slowly, the blunette raised her right hand up and ran her fingers through Kairi's beautiful shoulder-length auburn hair, and pulled Kairi closer with her left arm wrapped around Kairi's waist.

As they both applied more and more pressure, Aqua curiously let out her tongue, asking permission at Kairi's plump lips, which opened instinctively, allowing her own tongue to meet and ravage with Aqua's. When they finally were forced to break apart, Kairi giggled and whispered, "So I guess the feeling's mutual?"

Aqua giggled a tad bit, before nodding her head, "Oh yeah, definitely. But how are we going to approach this without either of us getting into trouble, Kairi?"

Kairi pondered for a moment, "Not sure… I suppose there's a few options here, some better than others."

"Which are?" Aqua asked slowly, noticing a rising blush upon Kairi's features.

"First, we do nothing and end it here, both of us bitter at each other. Second, we keep it a secret, and risk you getting fired and me getting expelled," Kairi responded with a sad chuckle, "But there's one other option that comes to mind that's my personal favorite."

Aqua rose an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"Wait until the year's over and I've graduated. Or I could drop out or transfer, I suppose. Then, even though it'd be a bit different than the norm for both of us, neither of us would be at risk."

Aqua grinned, "You're such a smart girl Kairi, you know that?" she ran her fingers through the auburn hair once again, drawing her in for another kiss.

**3.**

_The long wait was _so _worth this,_ Aqua somewhat managed to think to herself through out the passionate heat. We _both agree on that, I think…_

The small voice in her mind chuckled and let things be, and Aqua continued on with her heated kisses. _Her lips…_ oh God, her lips were so beautiful and tasty. The taste was somewhat tangy, but very sweet, not unlike a paopu fruit (or so far as Aqua's heard). The kisses- no, _everything_ was driving Aqua to the brink of insanity.

She cautiously moved her hands to Kairi's bosom, lightly caressing the mounds of flesh like the touch of an angel, wordlessly asking the girl for permission. Kairi smiled gently and nodded confidently and eagerly, to which Aqua responded by taking off both their shirts. Aqua blushed for a moment as she realized that she hadn't been wearing a bra, but only for a moment, as Kairi immediately leapt up, tackling the blunette down to the bed, towards her teacher's bosom and began to suckle Aqua's right breast, while kneading the left with her free hand (the other hand was drawing Aqua ever more closer to her).

Aqua moaned a good bit as Kairi stretched out her beautiful tongue and circled around the nub of her nipple, covering it in a thin layer of saliva. The air was damp with their passion as Kairi reluctantly moved from Aqua's bust, back to her lips, remedied with another loving kiss from her teacher. Their tongues danced with an unnatural heat, caressing one another, as they, like the rest of their bodies grooved against one another to the silent beating of an imaginary Congo drum.

When the kiss broke off, Aqua decided to take control back. _She _was the teacher and elder of the two, after all. With some surprise on Kairi's part, Aqua flipped them both over, now with Kairi on the bottom, with Aqua looming over her lovingly. Heavy, darkened blue met with heavy indigo, as they both whispered in unison, "I love you…"

Aqua slowly removed Kairi's bra, and began to pour out loving, tender kisses all over both of her breasts, kneading them as she did so, granting Aqua some moans from Kairi. "You're driving me nuts here, Aku!"

Aqua giggled at her nickname that only Kairi was allowed to call her by. "Want to go on to the other things, eh, Iri?" Aqua asked with a sensual smirk, lightly touching her lips with Kairi's once again.

Kairi bucked her hips up promptly into Aqua's, exclaiming a impatient "Yes, I want it now!"

Aqua wiggled down to Kairi's thighs, and lightly rubbed the slightly damp spot on Kairi's lacy panties. The warmth that Aqua knew she herself had been the cause of made her excited. Slowly, she drew the small article of clothing off of Kairi, exposing Kairi's glistening sex.

Aqua looked at Kairi one last time, "You sure you're ready for this, Iri?"

Kairi looked back at Aqua, smirking, "Aku, we've been waiting months for this night. Of course I'm ready…"

Aqua took a deep breath and slowly inched herself closer to Kairi's netherlips, the core of Kairi's womanhood. As Kairi was slowly being driven insane by the hot breaths coming from Aqua, she let out a high moan as she felt Aqua's tongue met her core for the very first time. Neither could stop themselves from smiling brightly. The electricity that ran through the both of them each time they touched other, kissed each other, or any other intimately physical activity, was nothing compared to this beautiful moment. It was their love.

Aqua continued to lick, faster and faster, in search of that perfect spot that would drive Kairi to her release. The glistening of Kairi's core, the salty taste of Kairi on her tongue, it was all so beautiful and breath-taking, that Aqua knew this wasn't just sex; this was making love.

Finally, Kairi let out a piercing scream, as she came in like a flood, rewarding Aqua with her nectar. Aqua cleaned up the area happily, and then rose up and lowered her breasts onto Kairi's breasts, as they passionately kissed once again, allowing Kairi to taste herself through Aqua. The soft heat coming from the union of their bosoms was intense, both could feel the other's heart pounding madly with love on each other.

Slowly, Kairi said, "Now it's _my_ turn…"

Aqua grinned and nodded her head, "Yeah. I'd like that, Iri. Give me all you got," and with one last kiss, laid down on the bed, allowing Kairi to rise up and wiggle her way down to Aqua's thighs. Kairi looked at the area curiously, slowly taking off Aqua's pink panties, which she had purchased from Victoria's Secret just for the occasion. Aqua noticed the strange look on Kairi's face and asked, "Something wrong, Iri?"

Kairi shook her head, "No… but I've got a better idea," With that, she lowered Aqua completely, and then proceeded to flip herself backwards, showing her wonderful rear to Aqua's face, while pressing her breasts onto Aqua's abdomen, and lowered her head into Aqua's core. Aqua immediately knew what Kairi had in mind, and raised her mouth to Kairi's core once again, though she broke off quickly to let out a yelp of pleasure as she felt Kairi's tongue touch her core for the first time. Though she herself soon found it hard to lick, as she was screaming in ecstacy at Kairi's licking, driving her slowly closer and closer to Aqua's release. In her stead, Aqua pressed several fingers into Kairi's core, grooving them into Kairi's sex and earning some intense screams from Kairi too.

Finally, both came to their flooding release at the same moment, screaming out each other's names lovingly as they collapsed onto the floor. Kairi repositioned herself to lie down next to Aqua, drawing close to her and stroking the side of Aqua's bosom. "I really love you Aqua."

Aqua chuckled, "I think that might be my line, Kairi. Say, I've got an idea for next time we do this."

Kairi beamed eagerly, "What is it?"

Aqua let out a wonderful smile as she answered, "Next time, let's do this on a bed of rose petals. It'd be so romantic, wouldn't it?"

**Fini.**


End file.
